euphorian_archivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Azureridge City
Azureridge City (also know as the Azure Royal City, or simply Azureridge) is a settlement in Betoriv. Being the nation's capital and pride, it is home to the Betoriv government and the Azure Military, the foundation and backbone of the continent, and is the most heavily-defended of all settlements in Betoriv. It is widely believed in the continent that only the best and worthy (and some even humans only) may ever set foot in the city, moreso live in it. History It is unknown how exactly Azureridge City was built, as much information concerning the city's foundation and other details remain classified and under the best protection by the Betoriv government and Azure Military, with support from all the branches of both bodies. However, it is known that the best of the best are the only ones who can truly thrive here, and nothing is taken for granted. Profile General Checkpoints are a common sight in Azureridge, nodding on the fact on how the government, the military, and the police take security very seriously. The more one goes deeper into the city, the more checkpoints that can be found, as well as members of the state police and the military. The center of the capital is considered an impregnable fortress, and some even consider calling it impregnable being beyond an understatement. The three gates of the city are the only known way of entering the city itself, safely and legally. High walls mean that entering it in any other way is virtually impossible. Outer Ring The Outer Ring is the first area that is entered through the only known entrance/s: The main gate/s. Within the Outer Ring lies establishments such as shops (such as supermarkets), residental settings for people like artisans, merchants, and the working class of the city. Many manufacturing industries for high precision goods and such are also located in this area. The outer wall protects this and is built with the smaller spires, for short ranged point defense. Middle Ring The Middle Ring is the second area one can enter in the city. It's interior is considered the home of the more high-ranking/integral classes of the city and houses important establishments, such as the best mage institutes and their dormitories. Multiple vertical farms are also located here, not just to produce top end fresh food but in case of war and sieges. It is also the residental area of mages, and is said to house residence for famous mage clans, notably Clan Aesion and Clan Ayashi. The higher middle wall protects this, and contains higher power, larger spires meant to repel sieges from a long range. It is already considered impossible to breach this layer. Inner Ring The Inner Ring serves as the final place one can enter, and is considered the most heavily-guarded place in Betoriv, if not all of Carokiiv. Many people cannot enter any of it's important areas without the proper requirements and prerequisites, and is where the main government of Betoriv can be found, as well as the primary headquarters of the military and state police. The energy generation plants for Azureridge are also found here. This area houses a ring of large spires with extreme range with a ring wall that connects all of them. It also contains the grand spire of Azureridge which is probably the largest (and most powerful) defense spire built, capable of smiting targets as far as Highplain Village. Magical ward generators are also located here to protect Azureridge from arcing fire and sky-based attacks. Landmarks and Locations Outer Wall Middle Wall Azureridge Arena Serving as the official colosseum for public events such as regulated duels and matches between mages, the Azureridge Arena is notably one of the most advanced colosseums of all time. It's infrastructural design still bears the ancient infrastructure of the defunct Beast Race civilization. Azuran Training Grounds Also termed as the 'pits', the training grounds are specialized areas for mages that seek to test their skills against either magically-summoned opponents or even against other mages, serving as the areas for private duels and practice sessions. Rules and regulations strictly apply in any of the training grounds much like in the Arena, and all training grounds are designed specifically to endure damages caused during duels. All units of the training grounds are owned by the state military, and are assisted in regulation alongside the Magus Suppression Team. Inner Wall Category:Tides of Fate